<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five times people Proposed to Adora and the One time she Proposed to Someone by RandomWriting789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049625">The Five times people Proposed to Adora and the One time she Proposed to Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789'>RandomWriting789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Protective Adora (She-Ra), Protective Catra (She-Ra), True Love, propose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out being the Princess of Power comes with its fair share of difficulties outside the battlefield, Adora learns this the hard way when she starts getting marriage proposals left and right. From parties and dates to kidnappings and rescues. From both Etheria and the wider universe, people seem to be enamored by Adora</p><p>Catra isn't too thrilled, especially since their relationship is a complete secret for now</p><p>Just multiple incidents throughout Adora's life where people asked for her hand in marriage because what's life without a little drama?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Five times people Proposed to Adora and the One time she Proposed to Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had ALOT of Ideas of how Adora could possibly get proposed to so I decided to just do them all in a 5+1 story. I've been on this thing for like, 11 days and I feel like it turned out pretty good, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first was a Noblewoman at a  Ball in Bright Moon to celebrate reconstruction a month after the war</p><p> </p><p>While Catra and Adora were hopelessly in love, they agreed to keep things a secret for now. It wasn't that they didn't trust their friends or anything, they just felt uncomfortable  having their relationship thrust into the spotlight like that. It didn't help that they were raised to keep their feelings a secret, only having true intimacy with each other growing up</p><p>They still stayed in the same room, Catra went as far to ask for another bed to be moved in there, in most of the castle's eyes, they just slept across from each other in different beds. Catra never let on that she literally hadn't touched that thing since it was placed there, but she'd laugh to herself about it every time she walked over to Adora's bed</p><p>Both thanked the stars that Glimmer wasn't a morning person, if she teleported into the room and saw them, they wouldn't know what to do</p><p>Other than that, they did their best to conceal their relationship outside their room, often holding hands underneath the table and sneaking off to storage closets to make out</p><p>Adora didn't mind it at all, other than some hassle when they hid it from their friends, everything seemed to be going smoothly and she'd honestly never felt better in her life. A secret relationship didn't really seem like a challenge</p><p> </p><p>That is, until the ball</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Catra and Adora agreed to stay off the dance floor at all costs, either making an excuse or going to the bathroom when the spotlights turned on. Both seemed to be having a good time, they hung out, ate food together, joked around, it felt easy enough</p><p>Catra had to admit, she hated talking to Etheria's nobility, they were all annoying and prissy and constantly talked down to her. It was clear their lives had barely been impacted by the war or any real hardship. Sparkles had insisted Adora greet all of them while Catra try to remain on the sidelines, a statement offending them both</p><p>''Wait, why do I have to talk to them?'' Adora asked in confusion</p><p>''And why are you guys shoving me to the sidelines?'' Catra demanded</p><p>Glimmer sighed ''They're the nobility, they're super important and get offended very easily, as She-Ra, you need to say hi to make them feel all special and Catra needs to stay away so a 'commoner' doesn't approach them'' She felt almost ashamed to have to explain this</p><p>''Trust me, it isn't any easier for me either'' Bow chimed in ''Lets just let Adora and Glimmer do their thing, and we can hang out somewhere else''</p><p>Catra had always hated that unequal treatment people used to give to her and Adora, she thought maybe they could leave it behind now. Everything had changed so much, yet this still felt the same, Adora gave her a solemn look</p><p> </p><p>''Sorry, Catra, I didn't-'' She started</p><p>''Do what you have to do, Princess'' Catra replied, holding her hand. This time, she didn't feel like she cared as much as before, maybe she could deal with the different treatment, maybe it just didn't matter to her anymore ''I'll be here''</p><p>Adora gave her a soft smile ''You're sure you're not-?'' She knew how that stuff could affect Catra and made it a point to ask about it</p><p>''Trust me, I'm not, now go before you 'offend' someone'' she laughed</p><p>Adora gave her one more smile before letting her go and walking away</p><p> </p><p>Catra turned to Bow, picking up an extra spicy wing ''How many of these do you think it would take to crash Frosta?'' She knew the Ice Princess hated anything having to do with spice</p><p>Bow waved his arms, ''Catra that's not a-'' </p><p>She ran off laughing as he chased after her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Princesses were gathered in a line, Adora and Glimmer positioned at the end, the guests would walk in, greet Perfuma first and Adora last, then go enjoy the festivities, it sounded easy enough</p><p> </p><p>''Dear Sir Lancelot of Snows, allow me to introduce you to Adora of Brightmoon, She Ra of Etheria, Princess of Power'' Glimmer recited</p><p>''A pleasure to meet you'' Adora curtseyed</p><p>''An honor it is to meet you as well'' The tall man replied before leaving to join the festivities</p><p> </p><p>''How many more of these do we have to get through?'' Adora groaned</p><p>Glimmer chuckled ''These are the <em>easy</em> ones. I remember talking to a nobleman for an hour straight for my mom once''</p><p>''An <em>hour</em>?!'' Adora didn't think she could take any more of this</p><p>''At worst we'll have to keep talking until the end of the ball, at best we'll just have to greet and be done'' Glimmer explained as another person approached</p><p> </p><p>''Allow me to introduce-''</p><p>''Pleased to meet you-''</p><p>''An honor to meet you-''</p><p> </p><p>The same cycle of words repeated over and over again. Adora could vaguely see Catra moving around the Ballroom with Bow. She ached to join them, anything was better than this. Talking to these people was like walking on eggshells, anything could be interpreted as offensive even if she definitely didn't mean it</p><p>''How many more?'' She asked Glimmer for the umpteenth time</p><p>''Only a fe- oh no'' Glimmer stopped short as she recognized one of the people in line</p><p>Adora followed her eyes to a girl no older than them, She was tall, had teal and aqua hair and was in a long turquoise gown. She wore and absurd amount of jewelry, her gown was decked with fine silks and gems, her hair looked like it could stretch to the roof. Adora raised an eyebrow ''Something wrong?''</p><p>Glimmer gathered herself ''Okay, I really need you to be on your best behavior for this one'' She pointed to the girl ''That's lady Cordelia of Salineas, she's on a lower branch of the royal family, and...lets just say holding a conversation with her is a pain in the...''</p><p>Adora watched as she smiled while chatting up one of the noblemen ''She doesn't look so bad to me, is she related to Mermista?''</p><p>Glimmer shook her head ''She and Mermista fell out ages ago, she constantly acts nice but then demands absurd stuff from you and makes fun of you, and she always does it in a way you can't refuse, she backs you into a corner and if you have the guts to say a polite 'no' she gets super offended and you look bad in front of everyone!'' Glimmer rambled in anger ''One time, my mom made me spend an entire day with her while she talked to her parents, you don't wanna know how much of my stuff I had to give away because of her''</p><p>Adora glanced to her again</p><p> </p><p>''Princess Mermista'' She curtseyed to Mermista somewhere down the Princess line</p><p>''Cordelia'' Mermista avoided the niceties, keeping her arms folded and giving her a deadpan stare</p><p>''I noticed you're going out with a pirate now, is he nice?'' Her voice was horrifically sweet</p><p>Mermista raised an eyebrow ''He's great, what about it?''</p><p>''Oh I'm sure he must be, I just thought someone of...your stature'' She enviously looked at the crown ''Would prefer someone...different. If I were you, I wouldn't be caught dead with a criminal''</p><p>''You're gonna be caught dead with me if you don't move out of the way, the other guests are waiting'' she snapped back</p><p>Cordelia gave a small 'hmph' before walking to greet Frosta</p><p> </p><p>''Okay, I think I see what you mean'' Adora observed. Anyone could tell they weren't on good terms and Adora didn't have to ask why, if there was one Princess who wouldn't put up with her, it was Mermista</p><p>Glimmer sighed ''Just- try to finish this one quick, and don't let her back you into a corner''</p><p> </p><p>''Lady Cordelia of Salineas, Allow me to introduce me to Adora of Brightmoon, She Ra of Etheria, Princess of Power'' Glimmer's usual flair had returned in her voice</p><p>Adora immediately curtseyed, ''Pleased to meet you'' She said quickly</p><p>''A great pleasure to meet you as well, She-Ra'' She said sweetly ''I have heard so much about you''</p><p>Adora awkwardly smiled ''Oh, that's um, really nice of you to say''</p><p>''Isn't it?'' she grinned ''Your story is legend, escaping the Horde, fighting a war, returning the stars to us, and fully dismantling the first ones control, tell me, what are your plans now that the war is over?'' She took Adora's hand</p><p>Adora tensed up ''Well, uh, y'know maybe-'' Glimmer kicked her in the shin, a sign that she shouldn't tell this girl about their plans for the space trip ''Well for now I'd like to focus on rebuilding Etheria and bringing us back up to speed''</p><p>She leaned in a little closer ''So...where are you planning on rebuilding first?''</p><p>Adora stepped back, she's from Salineas, she should go with Salineas ''Probably Salineas first'' She tried to answer casually</p><p>''Salineas? That's a wonderful choice, I'm from there, you know'' This girl wouldn't stop leaning towards her</p><p>Adora nodded quickly ''Yeah, I'm aware'' She was hoping she'd leave now</p><p> </p><p>''Let me cut to the chase, I suppose now that the war is over, a beautiful Princess like yourself will have more time to adjust to her duties, the royal life and overall healing, correct?'' She gave another sickening smile</p><p>''I guess?'' Adora answered</p><p>''Well, I'm proud to ask you now, Princess Adora, She Ra of Etheria, Princess of Power, for your hand in <em>marriage </em>'' She grinned, going down on one knee and pulling out a ring</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was watching in what seemed like awe</p><p>Spinerella looked at her in confusion</p><p>Netossa's jaw dropped</p><p>Frosta raised an eyebrow</p><p>Perfuma whirled around</p><p>Scorpia gave a very audible 'Huh?'</p><p>Entrapta slowly put her goggles back over her eyes</p><p>Seahawk's shanty died in his throat</p><p>Mermista crushed whatever she was holding</p><p>Glimmer gaped</p><p>Bow spat his drink</p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at them in what looked like shock, offense and betrayal. She was just about to go there and rip that girl's arm off before Bow held her back ''Don't'' he mouthed, knowing how bad a Rebellion Official mauling a noblewoman would look for Glimmer</p><p> </p><p>Adora was dumbfounded for a second ''<em>what</em> ?''</p><p>''I'm asking for your hand in marriage'' She repeated. taking the ring out of the box, and inching it to Adora's finger</p><p>''Wait! No-'' Adora yanked her hand away ''How come I don't- No! I-I reject your proposal!'' She yelled</p><p>The crowd gasped</p><p>Cordelia looked extremely offended ''Would you like me to repeat the question?''</p><p>''No! Why would you even ask me that?'' Adora was extremely flustered</p><p>''It's <em>tradition</em>, you're meant to accept'' Cordelia replied in anger</p><p>''Well, I don't'' Adora replied hotheadedly, ''You can't just propose to me out of nowhere and expect me to accept!''</p><p>''It's what you're supposed to do! It's what all the teachings say, as a Princess, you should know that!'' Cordelia argued</p><p> </p><p>''Enough!'' Glimmer stepped in ''Princess Adora has rejected your proposal, please step out of line and enjoy the festivities''</p><p>Cordelia begrudgingly stepped away</p><p>''I...have to go, Glimmer, please excuse me'' Adora could barely look that girl in the eyes now</p><p>Glimmer nodded as Adora walked right out of the ballroom</p><p> </p><p>''How dare she! It's highly dishonorable to reject tradition front of the people'' Cordelia yelled</p><p>The crowd made noises of agreement. The Princesses glanced towards each other, wondering what to do. Glimmer spoke up</p><p>''That concludes the royal greeting of Princesses, I ask that you all enjoy the dance and buffet, performances will begin shortly'' Glimmer finished before stepping away and going to Bow</p><p> </p><p>''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?'' Catra was upon Glimmer the moment she saw her</p><p>''Ugh, I knew this would happen! She's such a stuck up brat'' Frosta joined them</p><p>Scorpia was confused ''Anyone mind explaining why she just decided to propose to Adora like that?''</p><p>''It's <em>tradition, </em>sweetie a Princess' marriage proposal is always done in front of a crowd since it's a display of love for a large figure in the community'' Perfuma explained to her</p><p>''Oh and also because it gives the other party less space to refuse'' Entrapta added</p><p> </p><p>''Well, your traditions suck! You can't just do that to people!'' Catra ranted</p><p> </p><p>''Chill, it's not like you're dating her'' Mermista joked</p><p>Catra went bright red ''Well, She's still MY best friend! I can't watch her being a total idiot while some prissy, goody two shoes, rich girl tries to uproot her life!'' She yelled</p><p>''Okay, okay, I get it, It was just a joke'' Mermista stepped back, grinning</p><p>Seahawk interjected ''If I may add, it doesn't have to be like that for all of us, I won't back my Mermista into a corner when I propose to her''</p><p> </p><p>Bow sighed with relief, Glimmer immediately raised an eyebrow</p><p>Catra scowled ''Ugh, whatever, I'm gonna go check on her, she's had enough 'tradition' for one night, enjoy your stupid party''</p><p> </p><p>She heard them still talking about the proposal stuff as she walked away</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Adora ran into her room, swiftly locking the door behind her and crashing onto her bed</p><p>Why would someone propose to her all out of the blue like that? She'd studied for this one, prepared for every little encounter, but she never thought someone would ask her to <em>marry</em>  them</p><p>She'd never even thought about it ever in her life. There was no concept of marriage in the Horde, granted there was no concept of love either but still, it's not like she grew up with that in mind. She knew it was a big deal but she never took the time to research it, Glimmer had told her the finer details. Someone gets down on one knee, exchanges an item most treasured to them, gives it to the love of their life, they give something back, and then they marry during a ceremony after a few months</p><p>But she didn't know this is how it worked, did people really just spring it on each other like that? not even knowing the person prior? She didn't wanna marry that girl, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with someone she'd just met. She yelled into her pillow as the very idea of her being married flashed in her mind</p><p>And then there was a knock at the door</p><p> </p><p>Adora gathered her voice ''Who-Who is it?''</p><p>''Who else would it be, dummy'' Catra said from outside ''D'you mind unlocking the door?''</p><p> </p><p>Adora nervously walked over to the door, ushering Catra in before locking it again</p><p>''So...That just happened'' Catra lay on the bed, mulling it all over</p><p>Adora stuttered ''I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what happens, I rejected her and all, I just didn't think-''</p><p>''She's <em>dead</em>  the next time I see her'' Catra sat up, examining her unsheathed claws</p><p>Adora quietly sat next to her, a look of sadness etched on her face</p><p>Catra picked up on it ''Hey'' she placed a hand on her shoulder ''Y'know I'm not mad at <em>you</em>  right?''</p><p>Adora turned to her to listen</p><p>''It's just...really annoying, seeing someone do that to your girlfriend'' That term was starting to grow on her ''not really easy watching people propose to the girl you love'' She confessed, her fists clenching ''especially people like her''</p><p>And then she relaxed and placed her hand on Adora's cheek, ''but, I trust you, I know you won't do anything stupid''</p><p>Adora's arms circled her back ''I'm sorry, again-''</p><p>''It's not your fault, don't take the blame for things you can't control'' Catra reminded her. her head now resting on her chest</p><p>''I know, I just, wish it didn't happen'' She added</p><p>Catra's tail moved to circle her waist</p><p>''C-can I kiss you?'' Adora asked quietly, earning a small laugh from Catra</p><p>''I don't see why not'' she smiled, her hand brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face</p><p> </p><p>The two held each other close as their lips met, Adora felt any stress and burden from what happened before alleviate within seconds. Right now, having Catra with her like this, it made her feel everything was right in the world</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second was with a Queen on planet Eridani, a year after the war</p><p> </p><p>It was hardly three months into their space road trip and a year into Catra and Adora still keeping their relationship a massive secret</p><p>Bow and Glimmer, thankfully hadn't caught on yet, they looked at them suspiciously sometimes but Catra always managed to cover everything up. They were planning on coming clean eventually, but they knew how their friends would react and constantly postponed it. Hiding it was becoming more and more of a task, even a stranger could see how close they'd gotten, Adora just hoped they could hold out long enough until they eventually let it out. She put the thought in the back of her mind as they landed on the planet</p><p> </p><p>The queen looked a little older than them. She welcomed them to stay in her castle the moment she set eyes on Adora, she brought them the best service the castle had to offer, sent them on tours all over her kingdom and made life super easy for them</p><p>Adora returned magic to the planet soon enough, freeing it from any of Prime's constraints so it could grow and flourish all over again, this was one of the few planets that really seemed pleased with their work</p><p>Returning magic was a task in itself, it was definitely less complicated than expected, but it would drain the hell out of her once she was done. She just had to press her hand to the floor of the planet, somehow connect to the magic coursing through it, and strengthen it in any way she could. That was usually the point where She-Ra's spirit took over and the planet's magic was restored. Adora would become exhausted and sometimes collapse once it was done, Catra would then drag her to a secluded room to let her rest. Thank god it wasn't that bad at Eridani</p><p>Now they just needed to establish communications and they'd be on their way</p><p>Catra, would sneak to Adora's room late at night when she was sure the coast was clear. She was pretty sure this queen lady didn't like her, she was super nice to Adora and pretty good to Bow and Glimmer, but she always seemed spiteful when talking to her. Catra was used to it though, it wasn't like she cared anymore, she could resent that woman in peace when they were back on the ship</p><p>They'd been here for about a week now. Bow and Glimmer were setting up some trade agreements. Entrapta had been busy setting up a massive teleporter between here and Etheria to allow easier coordination. Overall, things were going pretty well. The queen insisted Adora take the day off, saying tomorrow was going to be an important celebratory day before they leave</p><p>Catra fell asleep next to Adora, she just had to last through that dumb celebration and then they could leave here</p><p> </p><p>Adora was laying awake that night, she couldn't place it but she was sure she had something important to do today. She quietly wriggled out of Catra's arms and went to the dresser, trying to think it over</p><p>The queen had said tomorrow they were celebrating a year of freedom</p><p>wait</p><p>a year of freedom</p><p>a year since Prime's fall</p><p> </p><p>Adora heard a soft snore from Catra and turned around, her eyes wide</p><p> </p><p>A year since their first kiss</p><p> </p><p>How could she forget? She'd thought about this whole 'anniversary' thing after the war and she really wanted to make Catra and hers special, but she'd been so burnt out, she completely forgot! She had to do something special, maybe she'd get her flowers? No, Catra wouldn't like those, Maybe she'd take her on a date? Nope, they couldn't risk being seen as a couple</p><p>Adora facepalmed <em>stupid stupid stupid</em></p><p>She had to make this special at all costs</p><p> </p><p>She heard a knock on the door and her head snapped up</p><p>She glanced back to Catra, who didn't stir</p><p>Adora quietly strided to the door, unlocking it. She squinted a little as the light rushed in</p><p>''Princess Adora'' The queen smiled</p><p>Adora smiled back awkwardly ''Oh! Queen Eridia, what brings you to my room this late at night?''</p><p>''I was just...checking up over here, you are leaving tomorrow, correct?'' She asked sweetly</p><p>''Yeah, we'll have to go tomorrow, right after the celebration'' Adora explained</p><p>The queen's smile faltered ''Oh, that is a shame, I was enjoying our time together, it has been so long since I've seen someone of your majesty''</p><p>''I could say the same about you'' Adora answered, ''It's been amazing here at Eridani'' She paused ''Can I ask you something?''</p><p>She grinned in response ''Go right ahead''</p><p> </p><p>Adora took a deep breath ''Is there any place around here that gives off a special, romantic atmosphere? Preferably secluded?''</p><p>The queen thought for a bit ''My, you seem to have something quite special in mind, I know just the place''</p><p>Adora sighed with relief ''Oh, that's great, could you give me the direc-''</p><p>''In fact, I'd be happy to bring you there myself!'' She took Adora's hand, pulling her along</p><p>''Uh, okay?'' Is all she had time to say before she was pulled out of the room</p><p> </p><p>Catra's ears had been perked up the moment she heard that woman's voice. Why was Adora looking for a romantic place? And why was that woman taking her there at midnight? This was a little too uncomfortable for her to ignore</p><p>She pulled on whatever clothes she had and immediately dashed out of the room to follow them</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''Isn't this place beautiful, my dear?'' She smiled as she lead Adora to a gazebo situated on top of a cliff, overlooking Eridani's wilds, now flourishing with magic</p><p>Adora looked out at the horizon in wonder ''Yeah, it's great!''</p><p> </p><p>Catra was ducked behind a tree, listening in on the exchange</p><p> </p><p>''I'd come to ask you in your room but it wasn't quite how I pictured it'' The woman smiled</p><p>Adora raised an eyebrow ''Wait, ask me what?''</p><p>''Princess Adora, you are the savior of the universe, the most powerful asset to my planet and the most beautiful woman I've set eyes on'' She got down on one knee</p><p> </p><p>Catra growled from behind the tree</p><p> </p><p>''It is with that thought that I ask you to stay here, reign by my side as my queen'' She handed her a royal brooch</p><p>Adora went bright red ''Wait wait wait, <em>what</em>? ''</p><p>''We will be joined in union at the celebration! You dress has been prepared, so has mine, everything is taken care of for our marriage!''</p><p>Adora stepped back, throwing the brooch onto the ground ''What!? NO! I am not marrying you!''</p><p>Eridia grew more annoyed ''But you must! Your life will become a hundred times better, you will live in my prestigious castle, whatever you want at your fingertips''</p><p>''I'm NOT'' Adora repeated ''You can have this'' she kicked the brooch over to her ''You can have your castle, you can have your money and you can keep it to yourself, It's not gonna make me marry you!'' </p><p>''But tomorrow's celebration-'' She tried to take Adora's hand</p><p>''I'm not coming if that was your plan for it, I'll be at the ship to take off'' She snatched her hand away</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed ''Very well, you leave me no choice''</p><p>Adora's eyes widened</p><p>''As long as you are in my land, you answer to my rule, and my rule is that you<em> will</em>  accept my proposal'' She declared, picking up the brooch</p><p>''NO'' Adora yelled again, backing away ''I WON'T''</p><p>''Yes you-''</p><p> </p><p>Catra chose that moment to stalk out of the bushes ''She said <em>no</em> didn't she?'' her icy glare pierced the woman's eyes</p><p>Adora suddenly felt far more relieved ''Catra'' she breathed as she escaped to her side</p><p>''This is very unorthodox and disrespectful! I demand you step aside'' The queen stepped forward</p><p>Catra stood in front of her girlfriend protectively ''Get lost unless you want me to commit a war crime''</p><p>''Eridani's people will not stand for this!'' She shrieked</p><p>''Eridani's people aren't here, I can still take you out now'' Catra growled, unsheathing her claws ''If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone''</p><p>The queen stepped back, eyeing the sharp claws ''You-you will regret this''</p><p>''I don't think I will, you leave now and we'll never speak of this again'' Catra scowled</p><p> </p><p>Adora's hands were hovering behind her in case she actually decided to attack the woman</p><p>The queen gave them one last glare ''You both are not to set foot on my planet after today'' she ordered ''I-I will send the guards if I see you!''</p><p>''Send anyone you want, you'll get what's coming to you if you try that again'' Catra threatened, still stood in front of Adora</p><p>The Queen retreated down the castle paths and into the fort, Catra seemed to relax as she disappeared from sight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra sighed, her expression was a cross between relief and anger ''Are you okay?'' her voice had an edge of fire in it</p><p>''Yeah I-I'm fine'' She answered, unsure of what to say</p><p>Catra closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath ''What were you thinking? Going out to a 'romantic spot' with some lady at midnight?''</p><p>Adora realized how bad this really sounded ''I'm sorry, I panicked and forgot what I was doing, I didn't know she was gonna propose!''</p><p>''You still basically went on a date with her, not to mention she's been crushing on you all week!'' Catra tried to calm her voice, but it still blazed with anger</p><p> Adora's eyes widened ''I didn't see her that way at all!''</p><p>''You seemed really eager to lead her on then!'' Catra growled before stopping short ''No- Wait- Adora, I didn't mean that, I know you wouldn't-''</p><p>''No, no- you're right, I should've been less stupid, I just didn't think about it'' Adora confessed</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked down, trying to mull it over, ''Just...why? Why would you ask to go to some romantic place late at night with...<em>her</em>?''</p><p>Adora sighed ''It's...a thing Netossa told me''</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow ''What do you mean?''</p><p>Adora tried to explain ''Basically, after the war, she told me about these things called 'anniversaries' that celebrate a year exactly after an important day in your life. She and Spinerella always celebrate the anniversary of their wedding''</p><p>''Sounds as dumb as something you Princesses would do'' Catra grumbled ''So what does that have to do with this?''</p><p>''Catra, tomorrows a year since Prime was defeated so...''</p><p>Catra's head snapped up. If it had been a year since Prime's defeat then, she turned to Adora, It was a year since their first kiss. ''You mean, tomorrow's <em>our</em>...?''</p><p>Adora finally had the courage to look into her eyes ''I tried planning it out, but everything went by so fast, and I still wanted to surprise you so I asked her if there were any...romantic spots here, and I didn't think about it, I just did it, I didn't think she was gonna spring <em>that</em> question on me of all things, I'm sorry''</p><p>Catra finally understood ''Hey, hey, calm down, I know you wouldn't do something like that, I just got mad and said some dumb stuff'' She placed her hand on Adora's cheek ''It's okay''</p><p>Adora took that as a sign she could hold her, she quietly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close ''D'you wanna go back to the ship?'' she asked quietly</p><p>Catra smiled ''Yeah, we can grab our stuff and leave a note for Bow and Glimmer, I don't think I wanna step in there again''</p><p> </p><p>The two stealthily grabbed all their luggage and backed out of the castle, hoping they weren't spotted, Adora slipped a note for Glimmer under her door so they'd know where they were. After that, they retreated to the comfort of their room in Darla and went to sleep</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Catra didn't find Adora by her side again</p><p>She sighed, getting up, where the hell could she have gone off to now?</p><p>Catra stepped on something soft and fluffy as her foot made contact with the floor, she looked down to see a trail of <em>flower petals? </em> She groggily scratched the back of her head as she followed it</p><p>The trail lead to the small storage closet the two usually used to hide and make out. Entrapta hadn't even retrofitted it with cameras since it was pretty useless. She slowly turned the handle and walked in ''Okay, Adora, what are y-''</p><p>''Surprise!'' Adora smiled, gesturing to the floor</p><p>On it was a small blanket, two plates and some kind of outlandish cake, a Candle set in the middle</p><p>''It's our anniversary, and I...wanted to apologize again for yesterday, I know it's not great but I thought we could...''</p><p>''It's <em>perfect</em> '' Catra said in awe, taking her hand ''and don't worry about yesterday, we're getting out of here, that's all that counts. I'm... sorry for freaking out as much as I did''</p><p>Adora hugged her ''Happy anniversary, Catra''</p><p>Catra hugged her back '' Happy anniversary, princess</p><p> </p><p>They spent the morning eating whatever was in that cake Adora baked. She insisted she could've done better but Catra shut her up by telling her she loved it. They cleaned up any trace of those petals and greeted Bow and Glimmer the moment they got back from the party. The queen had apparently thrown a fit at the mention of Catra and they thought it best to get going</p><p>At last, they were finally out of there</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The third was a lady at a party back on Etheria, a year and three months after the war</p><p> </p><p>With a perfectly functioning teleporter on Darla now, the space crew often alternated on nights on the ship and nights in Bright Moon</p><p>Development had been going well on the handful of planets they'd managed to help out, their magic growing stronger day by day. Micah and the Princesses were mostly taking care of things here, and with Glimmer basically back, everything had started going amazing for everyone</p><p>Well, everyone except for Adora and Catra</p><p>After that 'Queen' incident, they'd both been set back on their confidence in sharing their relationship with their friends. With more stuff coming up and alot more interaction with their friends, they didn't know how much longer they could hide it before everything spilled open. Not to mention, now Scorpia and Perfuma had confirmed they're dating and Bow and Glimmer came clean as soon as they left Eridani, that really only left Catra and Adora. It didn't help their case that the media in Bright Moon was enamored by She-Ra and would do anything to know about this</p><p> </p><p>''Since when did people try to interview us left and right like this?!'' Glimmer asked hotheadedly as she turned down another 'reporter'</p><p>''My guess is since the war ended, people haven't had that much to talk about and have alot more free time, so the logical conclusion would be for news people to fill it with random, interesting sounding stuff so people buy their papers!'' Entrapta squeaked as she read through one of them</p><p>''What the-'' Catra picked up one of them '' 'Princess Scorpia and Princess Perfuma : are they in a relationship?' HOW DID THIS THING KNOW BEFORE WE DID?!'' She waved the article in front of the rest of them</p><p>Glimmer's eyes widened ''Wait, let me see that'' </p><p>''Good for Scorpia and Perfuma I guess'' Bow commented </p><p>''Yeah, I'm really happy for them'' Adora mused</p><p>''WHAT THE HELL'' Glimmer screamed waving a headline reading ''Queen Glimmer : Has she found a special someone on another planet?''</p><p>Bow went red </p><p>''now <em>you </em>know'' Catra muttered under her breath</p><p>''Okay, we <em>know</em> that one isn't true'' Adora stared at the picture of Glimmer shaking hands with the princess of Aquarii</p><p>''Faaascinating'' Entrapta picked it up with her hair ''The amount of experimental data we could get from these''</p><p>''Pretty sure data isn't our top priority right now'' Catra turned the pages of one of the scattered papers ''Huh, check this one out'' She pointed to one reading 'Suitors : How to win the heart of a Princess'</p><p>Glimmer's eyes trailed down the list of points ''Use chivalry to win her admiration? Try speaking of true love? Offer her civilian norms? What kind of advice is that!?''</p><p>Entrapta looked through the rest ''It's a smart choice, with the party tonight, people all over Etheria are gonna try to figure out how to marry a Princess, especially after the 'Adora' incident last year''</p><p> </p><p>Adora instinctively took Catra's hand at the mention of that, this proposal stuff was super uncomfortable. Catra squeezed hers, giving a soft smile</p><p>''Do have do do <em>another</em> party?'' she complained</p><p>''We've been gone for months, guys, duty calls'' Bow argued, though he didn't seem to be thrilled at the idea of Glimmer getting proposed to as well</p><p>Glimmer kissed him on the cheek ''I'm sure it can't be that bad, the way they've already tracked down most of out love lives, it's only a matter of time until people find out about me and you''</p><p>''Yeah, and if they get to us, speculation on Adora isn't far behind'' Bow joked. Glimmer started giggling</p><p>Instead of laughing, Adora simply gulped, she hated the idea of people constantly making assumptions about her love life</p><p>Glimmer grinned ''I bet you're feeling pleased with yourself, at least people aren't gonna make assumptions about you'' She told Catra</p><p>''Oh please, people won't find you guys interesting long enough to make assumptions'' Catra shot back. If only Glimmer knew how much those articles would truly make her seethe. The idea of people making constant assumptions about her girlfriend, sharing them, publicizing them, making money off of them, it made her stomach churn</p><p>''Fine, but Adora and I better still stay on our guard tonight, no telling whose gonna throw the question at us'' Glimmer planned</p><p>Adora scratched the back of her head ''Sounds good to me''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party seemed to be going smoothly</p><p>The princesses, along with Bow, Seahawk and Catra had sat together at a table, discussing what had been going on while the squad had been away. Glimmer had her arm on Bow now, she was basically making it obvious that the two were a couple, Adora almost wanted to hold onto Catra like that</p><p>''So, how's space been treating you?'' Perfuma asked as she took a bite of her food</p><p>Entrapta piped up ''It's everything I ever wanted! The crushing void, the new planets, the threat of vaporization, so much knowledge at our fingertips!'' </p><p>''Keep it simple'' Mermista said as Entrapta spewed an ongoing list of facts about space</p><p>''So when can we go on missions with you guys?'' Scorpia asked excitedly. Now that they had functioning teleporters and all the Kingdoms of Etheria were secure  there was no reason for the Alliance not to go exploring as well. It'd be like the missions they used to have a long time ago, back when they had just come together</p><p>Glimmer was the first to speak ''Well I was thinking we could first visit planet Gla-''</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud boom as the hall erupted in music</p><p> </p><p>Couples began leaving their tables to dance on the floor at the center of the room</p><p>Mermista and Seahawk left first, followed by Spinerella and Netossa, Perfuma ended up dragging Scorpia with her, and soon even Bow and Glimmer tentatively entered the floor. Frosta slipped away at some point, knowing she wasn't planning on dancing, leaving Adora and Catra to sit alone at the table</p><p>Catra continued eating her food ''Hey, do you wanna head back to the ship tonight? I don't think being around here with all the gossip stuff is a good idea''</p><p>Adora thought into it, ''Yeah, I think a night on the ship 's better'' she gave a teasing smile ''Plus, Bow, Glimmer and Entrapta will be here so we'll be <em>alone</em>''</p><p>Catra blushed a little at her tone ''Shut up! Don't make this weird'' She grumbled as Adora giggled at her</p><p>Adora took another sip of her drink ''I'm just <em>saying-</em>''</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted as a woman in a pink gown approached her ''Princess Adora, I noticed you haven't touched the dance floor!''</p><p>Adora raised an eyebrow ''Uh, yeah, I don't really...like to dance''</p><p>''You must come with me, it's unfitting for a Princess to not dance once at a party'' She took her hand. Catra said something under her breath</p><p>Adora pulled her hand away ''No thanks'' She said plainly ''I think I'm fine here''</p><p>''I insist'' She pushed glamorously</p><p>''Really, I think it's fine'' Adora tried again</p><p>''But-''</p><p> </p><p>Catra growled ''She said no, buzz off''</p><p>The woman's earnest demeanor completely changed ''You stay out of this, peasant!''</p><p>''Don't talk to her like that!'' Adora stood up</p><p>The woman paid her response no mind ''Anyway, Princess Adora, may I have this-''</p><p>''I already said-'' Adora tried to remind her before she was yanked by the arm onto the dance floor</p><p> </p><p>The woman gripped one hand tightly in hers and placed the other on Adora's waist, trying to direct them through the floor</p><p>Adora visibly sprung away the moment she touched her ''What is wrong with you?!''</p><p>''You should really lighten up'' she leaned in ''I could show you a great time around town''</p><p> </p><p>Catra pushed Bow aside and took his place with Glimmer ''Get us to Adora'' She growled ''I'm dealing with this one myself''</p><p>Glimmer followed a bunch of steps, directing them closer to Adora ''Why does it bother you so much? She can handle herself'' She suddenly went into deep thought, she'd suspected it before, but now she was sure of it, Catra was in love with Adora</p><p> </p><p>Adora tried getting away but the crowd of people dancing didn't let her ''I'm <em>not</em> going out to town with you'' she asserted</p><p>''Isn't it lonely on your expedition ship?'' The woman tried to pull her into a dance again ''Wouldn't you like to find true love somewhere here?''</p><p>''This isn't even- No I wouldn't!'' Adora pushed her off, people were now staring at them</p><p>She spun her around, leaving herself on one knee and Adora standing with her hand in hers. She pulled a ring out and inched it to Adora's finger ''What do you say?'' She vaguely saw cameras flash around her</p><p>Adora snatched her hand away ''NO, FOR STARS SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!''</p><p>She didn't seem to be deterred by Adora's outburst ''No Princess's life is complete without love'' she gripped her hand tightly</p><p>''MAYBE I'M ALREADY IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!'' </p><p> </p><p>The entire crowd gasped, the reporters began taking pictures faster than ever. The Princesses stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Catra and Glimmer let go of each other, becoming still as stone. Adora immediately covered her mouth</p><p>''You-You're in love with someone?'' The woman seemed totally shocked, the articles hadn't prepared her for that</p><p>Adora snatched her hand away, not pausing to look at anyone as she walked off the floor. The crowd erupted into whispers around her, already speculating who this girl could be</p><p>''Princess Adora!'' ''Could we get an interview?'' ''Princess Adora, will you provide detail on this person?'' ''Princess Adora!'' Reporters tried swarming her but she simply pushed them away, refusing to answer</p><p> </p><p>Oh stars, what had she done? A whole year of hiding her relationship and now the whole planet would know about it. How would the Princesses react? How would Catra react? She felt like a major burden had been lifted off her and a hundred more had been piled on. She threw the ballroom doors open and left, she needed somewhere safe to hide</p><p>She ended up going to one of the remote rooms of the palace, leaning against the wall as she sank to the floor, holding her head. She <em>hated</em> these proposals with a passion, it looked so normal and easy to carry for all the other Princesses. They'd manage to avoid them like it was nothing, but she'd always be too naïve or confused, or too stupid for her own good</p><p>She thought the first time that maybe she could deal with them but after the second she'd actually <em>upset</em> Catra with her stupidity. She knew Catra said she was wrong and apologized, but she couldn't shake those words from her mind <em>''you seemed really eager to lead her on</em> <em>then </em>!'' She tried, she kept on trying to outright reject them but they'd keep pushing. And now she'd really gone and screwed things up, she'd outed the one secret they'd promised to keep since the heart, all because she didn't wanna 'mess up' again</p><p> </p><p>She nearly jumped as the door opened and light came pouring in, Catra's clawed hand resting on the handle </p><p>''Hey'' Catra said simply as she walked in, closing the door behind her, she bent down as she saw Adora hugging her knees on the floor ''Are you feeling okay?''</p><p>Adora tried to get straight to the point ''Catra I-'' her voice broke ''I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted her to go away, I didn't wanna upset you, I didn't mean t-''</p><p>Catra sighed, placing a hand on her cheek ''You really need to overthink less, Princess''</p><p>''But, our secret- I just told everyone and I-'' </p><p>Catra fell to her knees in front of her ''D'you remember what I'd said the first time this happened?''</p><p>Adora stared up at her</p><p>''I trust you, I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me'' She reminded her ''c'mere'' she outstretched her arms, waiting to pull Adora into a hug</p><p>Adora slowly withdrew from herself, tensely falling into Catra's embrace</p><p>''We lasted through a war, you really think a couple of rumors are gonna make me hate you?'' Catra rubbed circles on her back and ran her fingers through her hair ''I'm always gonna hate those girls for treating you the way they do, but I could never be mad at you'' She kissed her forehead ''I love you'''</p><p>''I love you too'' Adora quietly replied, relaxing into Catra's hold</p><p>Catra slowly withdrew, meeting her eyes ''Just, promise me you won't beat yourself up anymore, whatever happens, we face it together''</p><p>Adora took a shaky breath ''Okay, I promise''</p><p>''Good'' Catra replied before pulling her into a kiss, making everything feel right between them again</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>''HA! I KNEW IT!'' Glimmer blew the door open with full force, she and the Alliance were standing outside</p><p>''SEE! I TOLD YOU SPINNY! THAT'S ANOTHER WIN FOR ME!'' Netossa pumped her fist in the air</p><p>''Darling, this isn't a competition'' Spinerella sighed </p><p>''Wow, that makes three of us'' Mermista counted</p><p>''I'm so proud of you Wildcat!'' Scorpia went in, hugging them both</p><p>''So how long's this been going on?'' Bow laughed</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked to Catra, who nodded ''Since...the heart''</p><p>Frosta spoke up ''You're kidding me...HOW DID NO ONE NOTICE!?''</p><p>Perfuma grinned ''I had my suspicions but thought it best not to assume''</p><p>''Unlike some people...'' Spinerella murmured</p><p>''I <em>was</em> right, wasn't I?'' Netossa shot back</p><p>''Why didn't you let us know?'' Glimmer asked after a few seconds of silence</p><p>''We were planning on telling you, but then all the proposal stuff started happening and the Horde wasn't exactly the best place for something like this so we didn't know how to approach it'' She took Catra's hand, unapologetically for the first time ever ''So we just decided to keep it a secret until we felt ready''</p><p>''If by 'keeping it a secret' you meant yelling it at a girl who tried to propose to you, then mission accomplished'' Mermista said sarcastically</p><p>''Yeah, the headlines tomorrow aren't gonna be nice'' Frosta added</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled Adora close, it felt so strange yet so relieving, ''We know, but we can deal with it, we just gotta lay low until it all dies down</p><p>Perfuma yawned ''Sounds good to me, we'll see you two in the morning''</p><p>The others made noises of agreement until they'd all disappeared from the room</p><p> </p><p>''<em>so </em>'' Catra started slyly ''You still up for that night on the ship <em>alone</em> ?''</p><p>Adora blushed ''Yeah, lets get outta here''</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fourth was another Queen on Planet Glacia, two years after the war</p><p> </p><p>''Woahhhhh'' Adora, who was in her She-Ra form, looked around in awe at the snow covered planet ''This place is beautiful''</p><p>''Speak for yourself'' Catra shivered under her coat, it was no secret that she despised the cold</p><p>Bow and Glimmer disembarked from the ship ''Wow, Frosta would love it here, we should bring her over before we leave''</p><p>Catra glared ''Yeah, no, we're getting out of here as soon as possible''</p><p>Adora tried convincing her ''Come on, Catra, there's so much we can do here! We could build a snowman, or have a snowball fight, or drink hot cocoa, or go sledding'' She gasped ''We could make snow angels! Can you imagine a She-Ra snow angel?''</p><p>Catra began to consider it ''Okay, you go have your fun, I'm staying here'' She rested her foot on the edge of the ship</p><p>Adora latched onto her, lifting her up with She-Ra's strength ''It won't be the same without you'' She felt Catra give an audible sigh ''Please? For me?''</p><p>''You're lucky I like you, Princess'' Catra remarked, smiling at her ''Fine, I'll do it''</p><p>Adora's face visibly lit up ''You're the best!'' She hugged Catra even tighter</p><p> </p><p>''I think we're gonna have to hold off on that, guys'' Bow motioned them over ''Adora's been summoned for an audience with the queen''</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow ''Don't you mean all of us have been summoned?'' Usually the royalty of the planet would invite the whole squad over</p><p>Glimmer shook her head ''No, the transmission here says only Adora's supposed to attend, it doesn't mention us''</p><p>''That's...weird'' Adora remarked</p><p>''We should head up to the town and castle together, we can look more into it then, maybe she didn't know we were coming'' Bow planned as he pulled up a map on his tracker pad</p><p>''Wow, that town is huge, is that the castle?'' Glimmer pointed at a light, blinking bunch of pixels on the pad</p><p>Catra looked at the blinking screen ''Looks like it, come on, the sooner this is done, the better''</p><p>The four began the trek over to town and to the castle</p><p> </p><p>Glaceus' Ice Kingdom was one of the most beautiful civilizations they'd been to thus far. Blue buildings created entirely out of ice lined in rows as they walked the smooth roads. The markets, clothes, food, even the people had the element incorporated with them. Each person's skin was a light tint of blue, their eyes ranging from electric to cerulean, they greeted the squad and She-Ra upon arrival. Catra had to admit, she was captivated by the look of this place, but the stabbing cold felt like more of a pain to let her enjoy it</p><p>Adora was enamored as they walked into the smooth, crystalline castle. A statue of the queen stood in the front, her diamond studded dress beautifully sculpted as she proudly raised her head up high</p><p>A man and a few guards came barreling out of the large door</p><p> </p><p>''Warrior She-Ra, it is an honor to be in your presence'' He bowed in front of her</p><p>''Honor to meet you too'' Adora curtseyed</p><p>The man suddenly pulled a confused face ''Excuse my manners but, who are these people? the queen doesn't allow peasants in the castle''</p><p>Catra and Glimmer were visibly offended</p><p>Adora tried to continue ''She's the Queen of Brightmoon on Etheria and...'' she didn't know what to call the other two</p><p>''I'm her personal guard'' Catra improvised</p><p>''And I'm...Queen Glimmer's royal scholar?'' Bow tried</p><p>Glimmer quickly locked arms with him ''I can assure you none of us are peasants, we've simply come here for alliance and developmental talks with the queen, if you could-''</p><p>''You? Oh heavens no, the Queen only wants to see magic returned to her planet and She-Ra, anything more can be taken up with the board of delegates'' He explained</p><p>''This queen seems like Hordak on Ice'' Catra murmured to Glimmer, who tried not to laugh out loud</p><p>Bow tried continuing ''So which way are the delegates? Ador- She-Ra can go return the magic and then we'll head there''</p><p>''I shall Process your request, you'll meet them in about a month, give or take, but I don't see a hope of you getting anything done with them, the great planet of Glaceus had always sustained itself, we do not require the help of your puny world'' He talked down to him</p><p>''Uh, okay, should I just return the magic then?'' Adora asked awkwardly</p><p>''Of course, right this way'' He lead them to the atrium of the castle</p><p> </p><p>A bunch of guards were in attendance as they entered the atrium, the place seemed to glow blue as She-Ra walked over</p><p>''Is the queen gonna b-'' Glimmer tried</p><p>''No, she's too busy to attend, simply return the magic and be on your way, please'' The man said strictly</p><p>Glimmer, Bow and Catra stepped aside as She-Ra made her way to the middle of the room</p><p> </p><p>She bent down, inhaling as she pressed her palm to the floor</p><p>Oddly, the magic of this place was weak, but not completely depleted like Krytis or other Planets she had to return it to. She felt the energy course through her as gold streams of magic flowed around, it was working</p><p>Catra smiled at her from the side of the room</p><p>Adora finished the job and promptly detransformed, she'd forgotten to wear her coat before transforming, leaving her only in a thin white shirt, the cold hit her so hard it made her dizzy. Catra lunged forward to catch her</p><p> </p><p>''Did it work?'' She asked tiredly as Catra held her up</p><p>Catra helped her get back on her feet ''It worked great, are you okay?''</p><p>Adora wobbled a bit is she tried walking on her own ''Yeah, f-fine''</p><p>''Lets get you somewhere to rest, we'll handle all the delegate stuff'' She stayed close to her in case she collapsed again ''You should've brought your coat, dummy'' she muttered</p><p>Adora wanted to protest, but she could barely keep her mind concentrated on anything, she opted to let Catra take over for now. Catra guided her over to the doors, intending to let her rest back on Darla, an Ice palace would be way too cold for her, especially since she'd forgotten to wear something warm</p><p>The man suddenly became very uneasy ''You can't leave now, you still have your audience with the queen!''</p><p>''Can you reschedule? Returning magic to the planet drains her and she really needs rest'' Bow reasoned</p><p>Catra moved her arm around Adora as she tried to take her out</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guards immediately barred all the doors, Adora suddenly came out of her daze ''Wh-what's going on?''</p><p>Glimmer became really uncomfortable ''Uh, can you open the doors?''</p><p>''We cannot until She-Ra's audience with the queen'' A guard said monotonously</p><p>''I don't think you heard me the first time, we're going back to the ship'' Catra glared aggressively, trying to maneuver them past ''Your queen can talk to her later''</p><p>The guards didn't budge ''The Princess is coming with us''</p><p>Glimmer still tried to negotiate ''Okay, if you could just let us go with her then-''</p><p>''She will come alone'' They added</p><p>Adora tried getting up ''Catra, it's okay, I can-'' She slipped and nearly fell</p><p>Catra immediately caught her ''Princess, please, you're exhausted, I can't-''</p><p>''We'll be more than happy to bring her there ourselves'' The guards stepped forward</p><p>Bow tried again ''Please, we-''</p><p> </p><p>''Enough!'' The man who had escorted them earlier spoke up ''The queen only desired to speak with She-Ra, she has no need to see any of her puny allies! Guards, escort them out and bring her to the queen!''</p><p> </p><p>Catra was caught off guard ''What?! You can't-''</p><p>Adora was snatched away from her by one of the guards, the other now aiming a spear at her ''Leave now or suffer the consequences''</p><p>Glimmer and Bow pulled out their weapons ''Please, this has to be a misunderstanding!'' She tried again</p><p>Someone was now leading Adora away from the chaos, and she was too tired to know who, she had no idea what was going on</p><p>Catra's eyes widened as she saw her disappear from sight, she tried following them but was swiftly knocked out by one of the guards</p><p>Bow and Glimmer were taken down seconds later</p><p> </p><p>''They're a liability so long as they're free, keep them in the cells until further notice'' He ordered as the guards began dragging the others to the cells</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Adora groaned as she came to. The first thing she could feel was the smooth, cold floor of the icy palace. What had happened back there? Her memory was all foggy since she returned magic to the planet, she recalled Catra arguing with some guards and then blacking out. Her vision was blurred as she tried looking around, The room was decorated with crystalized shades of blue, slivers of pink sometimes in between. She tried pushing herself up, only to slip and skid on the floor</p><p>''Good, you're awake'' A female voice came from behind her</p><p>Adora's eyes widened as she looked at her. The woman's skin was stark white. long, steel blue hair flowed from her head, a bright blue crown resting on top of it. She was taller than even Adora, A poofed, light blue gown covering her from head to toe. She looked like the epitome of royalty. Adora quickly realized this was the queen she had to meet </p><p>''Uh, hi! I'm Princess Adora, She-Ra of Etheria, and, um I returned magic to your planet'' She spewed, not knowing what to say</p><p>''I know well enough who you are'' She said almost absentmindedly ''My people and I have heard so much about you''</p><p>Adora tried to keep it going ''Oh, that's nice, I was wondering if my friends and I could discuss some communications and treaties with y-''</p><p>She held her hand up for Adora to stop talking ''Your friends have already been dealt with''</p><p>Adora got confused ''Could you, point me where they are then? We have alot of stuff to discuss and-''</p><p>''I am well aware of what you'd like to discuss with me and the delegates, and I'm afraid I have to reject it, our magic has been resupplied, that's all I required from Etheria'' She said strictly</p><p>Adora was stumped ''Okay...but then why have you brought me here? If that's the case I should probably leave with my friends''</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled ''You are the legendary She-Ra, correct?''</p><p>''Um, yeah?'' Adora couldn't wait to get out of here, she was freezing</p><p>''My competitors from the nearby cities need to be put in line, and I need an important, powerful suitor by my side if I'm willing to join any interplanetary delegations, so I figured your hand would be able to solve both these pressing matters'' She narrated</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Catra, Bow and Glimmer were tossed in a cell made of ice, each springing to their feet as they got up. The guard in front of them stationed himself as they looked around</p><p>''Where are we? What have you done with Adora!?'' Catra growled as she wrapped her hands around the freezing bars, she visibly spring back as the cold hit her hands</p><p>''Don't worry, if you're lucky, the queen will let you watch the ceremony'' He said casually</p><p>''Ceremony? What ceremony? Glimmer asked as she gathered herself</p><p>The guard raised an eyebrow ''Why, the queen's marriage to She-Ra of course''</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>''What do you mean 'my-' I don't-'' Adora stepped back</p><p>''Princess Adora, I have summoned you here to give me the opportunity to become my lawfully wedded wife'' She held out a ring ''Give me your hand''</p><p>''WHAT?!? NO!'' Adora snatched her hand away ''Look, I'm in love with someone else, I'm not marrying you''</p><p>She frowned ''Your hand gives me an advantage like no other, I won't permit you to refuse'' She moved forward</p><p>Adora still tried to reason as she was backed to the wall ''Again, your offer is very kind, but I'm gonna have to reject it, please just let me find my friends and leave here''</p><p>She raised an eyebrow ''Your friends? Well I can't imagine why you'd want to see them again''</p><p>''Of course I'd want to see them again, they're my friends, and-and we have to leave Glacius as soon as possible!'' She asserted, trying to find a way to peacefully escape</p><p>The queen's voice suddenly became far more strict ''You are not allowed to step a toe out of this room, much less the planet, until you accept my proposal''</p><p>''What do you- I already said I reject your proposal!'' Adora raised her voice</p><p>She saw some kind of blue glow generate in the woman's hand ''You have no right to refuse here, you <em>will</em> accept''</p><p>''NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!'' Adora jumped back, she wasn't giving this one any more space, she was gonna transform and get the hell out of here ''FOR THE HONOR O-''</p><p> </p><p>Ice suddenly encapsulated her, freezing her in place so she couldn't move. Adora cried out as she felt the piercing cold around her</p><p> </p><p>''Don't worry, I'll give you time to accept'' She said sweetly, placing the ring in a secure box ''But you must remain in place until everything is taken care of, I can't have you transforming and running away''</p><p>Adora tried to transform, struggling against the ice encasing her ''Forget it! I'm NOT accepting!'' The cold was starting to weigh in on her ''I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!''</p><p>''If that's the case, they will be swiftly taken care of in time, I'll send the guards to dispose of them if you give me their name'' She asked plainly</p><p>Adora's eyes widened ''NO! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!''</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>''MARRIAGE!?'' The three yelled as they jumped back</p><p>The guard looked even more confused than before ''Well, yes, that is why the queen called for She-Ra earlier, I assume she's accepted her proposal by now and the preparations are being made, did you really not know?''</p><p>Catra visibly growled in rage ''Where. Are. They.''</p><p>''Likely in the Queen's chambers, fear not, I'll put in a word for you all to see her one last time before your inevitable leave'' The guard spoke casually</p><p>She turned to Bow and Glimmer, who looked dumbfounded ''Forget your stupid treaties! We're finding her and getting out of here!''</p><p>Glimmer nodded ''Sounds good to me, it's been a while since the Best Friend Squad's been in action'' She drew a spell and aimed</p><p>The guard's eyes widened ''What are y-''</p><p>He was thrown back as the bars exploded away, the three sprinting out of the rubble</p><p>''Thanks for the info!'' Bow yelled as they rounded the corner</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Adora was starting to feel numb</p><p>She was getting colder and colder by the second thanks to the ice trapping her. She tried fruitlessly, again and again, to transform, but she couldn't do anything like this. She could see fog in front of her face as she took short, shuddering breaths. She even tried to remember the Horde's training for missions in the cold, but she couldn't recall anything about how to escape something like this. She needed her friends, she needed a way out</p><p>''Wh-where are my friends?'' She shivered</p><p>The queen looked displeased ''After you accept, you will no longer be permitted to speak to them. It's tradition that you cut your ties to your previous life once we're joined in union''</p><p>Adora gasped ''I-I already told you, I'm n-not accepting''</p><p>''You will have to eventually, and once you do, the advantages Glaceus and I will be open to will be astronomical, think of all the good you could bring as my bride''</p><p>Adora grit her teeth and turned her head away ''Whatever you try to say, It's not g-gonna make me accept, I l-love someone else''</p><p>She rolled her eyes ''Again with this 'someone else' character, give me the wretched name so she can be exterminated already''</p><p>Adora closed her eyes, she wasn't even gonna give her the satisfaction of talking to her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden sound of Shattering as Glimmer forced the doors open and the Squad burst into the room</p><p>Catra's eyes widened as she saw Adora's small form imprisoned in freezing ice ''ADORA!''</p><p>Adora lifted her head again as she heard Catra's voice ''C-Catra?''</p><p>''What is the meaning of this! I demand you leave immediately!'' The queen's voice went shrill</p><p>Bow aimed his bow ''Catra, you get Adora, we'll handle her''</p><p>''Attacking a queen from another planet? I'm <em>sure</em> the interplanetary peace treaties are gonna do <em>wayyyyy</em> better now'' Glimmer mused, nevertheless, she positioned herself for a fight</p><p> </p><p>A blue generated in the queen's hands ''GUARDS! Get rid of these intruders!''</p><p>Bow and Glimmer began taking them on as Catra rushed to Adora's side</p><p> </p><p>She scraped her nails through the ice, slicing it clean open</p><p>''C-Catra'' Adora whimpered again as she felt herself fall out, her body was so numb, she could barely even register it</p><p>Catra pulled her to her chest as soon as she cleared away the ice ''It's okay, It's okay, I've got you, I'm here'' She was so cold, Catra pressed herself as close as possible to her</p><p>Adora weakly tried to hold her, burying herself in the fluff of Catra's jacket</p><p> </p><p>The fight raged on behind them, the queen's guard was one of the most skilled Bow and Glimmer had ever faced, it was taking forever to take them down</p><p>The queen let them be, turning to Adora again, only to see her weakly clinging onto Catra</p><p>Her eyes narrowed</p><p> </p><p>Catra protectively wrapped her arms around Adora. She could take some words and insults any day of the week but <em>hurting </em>her? That was enough for her to scratch the living hell out of that woman. Adora looked so tired and pale and scared, a way Catra never wanted her to feel again ''Shhh, I'm here, I'm here'' She removed her jacket, wrapping it around Adora instead</p><p>''So <em>this</em> is the 'someone' you were talking about'' The Queen stepped forward, intending on taking Adora away again</p><p>''STAY AWAY FROM HER!'' Catra yelled, pressing Adora's head to her chest as her tail curled around them ''ARE YOU INSANE OR SOMETHING!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!?!?''</p><p>''It wouldn't have happened if she simply complied'' The woman mused ''All she had to do was accept my ring''</p><p>Catra's rage built up more and more ''SHE'S NOT AN ASSET TO YOUR STUPID PLANET!''</p><p>''Catra?'' Adora's voice cracked as she moved slightly, barely aware of what was happening</p><p>Within a second, Catra's demeanor changed ''Shhh, everything's gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you out of here, it's okay'' Her fingers ran through her soft hair comfortingly</p><p>''I order you to hand her over immediately'' She was about 2 feet from them now ''Hand her over or I'll take her myself!'' </p><p>''I'd like to see you try'' Catra threatened, her claws now unsheathed, careful that she wouldn't hurt Adora</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow had taken down most of the guards, they turned to see Catra defensively clutching onto Adora as the queen neared them</p><p> </p><p>''SPARKLES! GET US OUT OF HERE!'' Catra yelled as soon as she saw her</p><p>''STOP!'' The queen yelled ''I DEMAND THAT YOU-''</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer drew a spell as she ran, Bow followed her, the moment they were all close enough, she cast it, teleporting them back to the ship in a flash</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The moment they landed back on the ship and explained, Entrapta pushed Darla for takeoff. It was safe to say communications at Glaceus weren't gonna be open for the foreseeable future. Catra had lay Adora in the warmest room of the ship, Glimmer casting a fire spell to make sure she'd warm up quickly. They'd agreed to pilot as far away from Glaceus as possible, Bow and Entrapta were handling that as Glimmer cooked food. Catra spent the next few hours taking care of a passed out Adora</p><p> </p><p>Adora bolted upright in a cold sweat, a horrible headache throbbing through her</p><p>''Lay back down, dummy'' Catra softly pushed her back down</p><p>Adora slowly turned her head to her, ''Catra'' she sighed in relief</p><p>''Everything's okay, we're far away from that place, you're safe now'' Catra brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face ''D'you remember anything that happened?''</p><p>Adora scrunched her eyes as she tried to remember, it all came flooding back ''I- She tried to make me-'' She quickly took a panicked look at her hand, fearing seeing the icy ring resting on her finger</p><p>Catra clasped it in an effort to make calm down ''Hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now''</p><p>Adora took a deep breath, trying to explain herself ''I tried to fight her, I tried to get away, I didn't know she-''</p><p>''I know, I know, I came as soon as I could, they caught me off guard too'' She held Adora's hand to her chest ''I'm just glad you're okay''</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Adora loudly sneezed</p><p>''I think I'm sick'' She sniffled</p><p>Catra smirked ''Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can tell'' She passed her a tissue ''I'll get you some soup later, we can wait it out an take a break if you want, Sparkles and Arrow are handling things and I don't think we'll be visiting any planets anytime soon''</p><p>''I-I think I'd like that'' Adora relaxed as Catra took her hand</p><p>Catra smiled ''We can all go over to Frosta's place if you still wanna mess around in the snow'' She knew how much Adora looked forward to it and putting a smile on her face after this was worth the cold</p><p>Adora chuckled softly ''Really? You'd do that?''</p><p>Catra bent down to kiss her on the forehead ''Anything for you''</p><p>After a few seconds, she decided to get up ''I'm gonna go see how the soup's coming along, between you and me, Sparkles needs all the help she can get, I'll be back in a minute''</p><p>''Hey Catra?'' Adora weakly called as Catra was about to open the door</p><p>''hm?'' Catra turned around</p><p> </p><p>''I love you'' </p><p>Catra let go of the handle, walking back to give Adora another kiss</p><p>''I love you too''</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fifth and final was at another party on Etheria, three years after the war</p><p> </p><p>The castle of Bright Moon had hosted many balls in its time, but none as grand as this. It was the three year anniversary of reconstruction and Glimmer wanted to make it as special as possible</p><p>It was the first time Catra and Adora had gone to one together. Catra had become oddly awkward and shy during the days leading up to it. Adora would catch her messing around with her hair or staring awkwardly at the mirror</p><p> </p><p>The morning of the big day, she saw her reading some peace of paper</p><p> </p><p>''What's that?'' She asked as she finished fixing her hair</p><p>Catra nearly jumped at hearing her ''It's...nothing''</p><p>She raised an eyebrow ''Everything okay? I've seen you reading that thing all week and you've been acting a little...off lately''</p><p>Catra looked ashamed ''Sorry...I didn't realize...''</p><p>Adora sat next to her ''It's nothing to be sorry about, but-'' She took her hand ''-you can always tell me''</p><p> </p><p>Catra sighed ''Okay'' She passed the paper to her</p><p> </p><p>It read : ''She-Ra's mysterious girlfriend, what is she like and who could she be?''</p><p> </p><p>Adora tried not to burst out laughing ''Really? <em>this</em> is what's had you all weird this entire week?''</p><p>Catra winced, clearly not enjoying the joke ''Just, read through the thing if you want, I'm gonna go get ready'' she stood up</p><p>Adora realized she messed up, she took her hand again ''Catra, wait''</p><p>Catra turned around, her eyes seemed glazed over</p><p>''Please, sit with me, I'm sorry if I-''</p><p>She sighed, sitting back down ''You didn't do anything wrong...Just read the stupid thing''</p><p>Adora nodded</p><p> </p><p>The Article read</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>''A year ago, Princess Adora, in a powerful outburst of affection, declared her love for a mysterious female figure, likely present in Brightmoon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This woman's identity has long been a mystery that even our best have struggled to solve. Throughout the vast ballroom, there are several suspects, ladies with the most exquisite beauty and taste, women so formidable they could be considered Princesses themselves. One of those ladies will soon be revealed as the winner of the Princess's heart, and the question we ask today is, what must she be like?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First and foremost, it's likely that She-Ra has chosen someone beautiful, charming, irresistible. She must be very mannered and graceful, unblemished even. The princesses have all chosen partners of the finest look, even non-royals such as sirs Bow and Seahawk have adopted these traits. Princess Adora's mysterious lover can be sure to as well. Our insider has named her a noblewoman, someone extremely close to each of the Princesses, though none of us have been able to pinpoint her true description</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subscribe to the Bright Moon Gazette as we discuss more of our suspicions surrounding this topic</em>
</p><p><em>Written by-''  </em>She stopped reading</p><p> </p><p>Adora struggled to take it seriously the entire time ''Well, it's clearly a load of trash'' She looked at it again ''I'm pretty sure this 'insider' doesn't exist, we don't have anything to worry about''</p><p>Catra didn't respond</p><p>''and besides, it's not like it's gonna be a secret after tonight'' she added, Catra still didn't react ''Catra?''</p><p>Catra sighed again ''It's...not that''</p><p>Adora raised an eyebrow ''Then, what is it? There's no way they have an actua-''</p><p>''Adora'' she stopped her ''Does any of that sound like <em>me</em> ?''</p><p>Adora's eyebrows furrowed ''What do you-''</p><p>''I don't know, maybe 'lady with the most exquisite beauty' or 'charming, irresistible, well mannered, graceful, <em>of the finest look</em>, unblemished' even a stupid 'noblewoman' '' her voice clearly becoming more and more frustrated by the second</p><p>''Catra, they're trying to say the same thing about <em>Seahawk </em>it's clearly just for attention'' Adora reasoned</p><p>''I know, but he's still- I'm still not any of those things! I'm not graceful, or pretty and I have these stupid marks all over. There's so much stuff that's just <em>wrong</em> with me''</p><p>Adora took her hand ''Catra, that's not-''</p><p>''It's just gonna be weird for <em>me</em> to be seen with <em>you</em> over there''</p><p>Adora was dumbfounded ''Catra I-''</p><p> </p><p>She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready, ignoring Adora as she locked the door, she just wanted to be alone right now</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Catra stared at herself in the mirror as she finished freshening up, she was wearing a <em>gown</em> for the first time in awhile, she figured she should make an effort to look more like the others for this one. It was a plain, bright red, sleeveless gown that stretched from her collar to her ankles. Her hair was neatly tied back in a bun, assorted with braids. She hated how it made her ears stick out even more, combined with her tail, markings, and freckles, she looked like the complete opposite of what those articles described</p><p>She hadn't talked to Adora in around three hours now, she vaguely wondered if she'd taken what she said to heart. Catra rubbed her arm, she had a pit in her stomach from all of this. She knew she shouldn't, she'd faced far worse, but this feeling seemed to be eating at her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time</p><p> </p><p>Adora was wearing a shimmering, white and gold gown, she had her hair set into a braided bun behind her gold crown. She had the gold wing pinned to the center of her chest. Shimmering blue gems were set at at her belt and crown. She added a gold bracelet to her wrist and was ready to go. She hoped Catra had calmed down enough for them to talk now</p><p> </p><p>Catra was so wrapped up in her own feelings, she didn't see Adora approach from behind her in the mirror</p><p>Adora wrapped her arms around her middle ''Hey'' she smiled as she kissed her on the cheek</p><p>Catra sighed, leaning into her touch ''Hey, Adora''</p><p>''Can we talk now?'' she asked quietly, resting her head on Catra's shoulder</p><p>Catra's ears drooped ''Okay''</p><p>''Come on, you should sit down'' Adora took her hand, leading her over to the bed</p><p> </p><p>The two sat together at the edge of the bed, Adora wrapped an arm around her girlfriend</p><p> </p><p>''I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but-'' She took her hand ''-Catra, I don't care if you aren't any of those things''</p><p>Catra turned to her</p><p>''You don't have to be 'graceful' or 'charming' or 'unblemished' I love you for <em>you</em>, that's never gonna change'' she cupped Catra's face ''I don't care what random people over there are gonna think of you, they're just gonna have to deal with it'' She moved a little closer ''you're amazing, babe, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you don't have to change a thing''</p><p>Catra was overcome with a wave of emotion, she pulled Adora into her arms ''Th-thanks''</p><p>''If you still feel weird about it, we can hide it like we've always done, I'll be fine either way'' She tried</p><p>Catra sniffled ''No, I-I can do it, It'll be weird, but it's been three years, it's about time''</p><p>Adora smiled ''Okay, just tell me if anything's wrong, alright?''</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>''Okay, we're supposed to start off by entering the ballroom one by one'' Glimmer narrated ''After that, we do a short dance and then disperse into the crowd''</p><p>Mermista rolled her eyes ''Seems simple enough, can we just get it overwith?''</p><p>Perfuma was practically quaking ''I'm so excited!''</p><p>Frosta sighed ''I'm just gonna join the crowd after walking in''</p><p>Scorpia looked around ''I guess you should go with Catra and Ador...'' She trailed off as she saw the two positioned to go out</p><p>Seahawk looked at them in surprise ''Wait, are you two-''</p><p>Adora nodded as Catra smiled awkwardly</p><p>''Well it's about time!'' Bow grinned, he couldn't wait for his other friends to join them for the first time</p><p> </p><p>Mermista looked at them with almost a fraction of emotion on her face ''You guys should know, dating a...y'know. It starts off hard but it gets better, try not to care about what people say, okay?''</p><p>Adora looked at her nervously. She knew what she meant. Seahawk wasn't exactly the <em>type</em> of person people would like to see dating a Princess and it clearly took a toll on Mermista in the earlier stages of their relationship ''We'll do our best'' she replied</p><p> </p><p>The ballroom opened and Catra gripped her arm</p><p>The Princesses and their significant others, one by one, glided outside, some simply joining the crowd and some entering the floor</p><p> </p><p>There were expressions of shock and loud gasps from the crowd as Catra and Adora grabbed the spotlight, Adora walked in with one of the happiest smiles on her face as Catra tried not to let her nervousness get the better of her</p><p> </p><p>And then they started dancing</p><p> </p><p>It was their first dance in a long time. Adora ended up taking the lead, lifting Catra into the air by her waist, despite herself, Catra let out a small giggle. She made her feel like there was no one in the world but them, she didn't seem to care how many shocked faces were watching her. Catra was almost mystified as she dipped her, resisting the urge to lean into a kiss</p><p>Adora pulled her back up. Catra's hand was now o her shoulder as she maneuvered them around the room. The looks of shock around them were starting to turn into disapproval. Adora spun her around at one point before she landed in her arms</p><p>''Did you practice for this or something?'' Catra asked</p><p>''I might've'' Adora answered as her hand lay on Catra's waist</p><p>They pulled each other close for the slow dance, Catra could vaguely see people glare at her from over Adora's shoulder, she closed her eyes, trying to let it fall away, Adora remained unbothered, pressing her palm to the small of Catra's back as the music slowed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra almost had this feeling of relaxation and fulfillment as they left the floor. It was like that burden had been completely cleared away, like everything was right in the world</p><p> </p><p>''So, how was that for our first real dance?'' Adora asked almost nervously</p><p>Catra smiled ''It was <em>awesome </em>''</p><p>Adora beamed ''I'm glad'' she saw the dance break out again and thought it best to move away ''come on, we should-''</p><p> </p><p>''Princess Adora!'' A lady wearing an expensive, velvet gown grinned as she walked over to them. She looked to be a little older than them. ''How are you enjoying the festivities?''</p><p>Adora straightened up ''They're great as always, it's nice to enjoy stuff on Etheria after alternating all the time''</p><p>''I see you even brought a dance partner with you this time! Isn't she cute!'' The woman looked to Catra</p><p>Adora chucked ''She is'' She teased Catra, who blushed in response</p><p>''Have you been reading the gazette? I suppose they'll find that made up partner of yours any day now!'' She joked</p><p>Adora gave another awkward laugh ''Actually, she's not made up'' She took Catra's hand ''This is her...'' She thought she'd made it clear after taking her as a dance partner but she guessed some people still hadn't gotten it</p><p>''Uh, Hi'' Catra waved her hand sheepishly</p><p>The woman's eyes widened ''Oh, you don't have to lie to me, I know it must be difficult with people wanting your hand all the time, but you can trust me'' She talked like Catra wasn't standing right there</p><p>''It's not a lie, she's my actual partner'' Adora explained, still awkwardly smiling</p><p>''You should've chosen someone more...formidable if you wanted to fool your suitors, no one would believe-'' She gestured to Catra ''-<em>That's </em>your real partner''</p><p>Adora cringed ''I'm not trying to fool them, this <em>is</em> her''</p><p>''Honestly, <em>look at her </em> I think it's time you settle for someone <em>legitimate </em>or <em>suitable</em> '' She took her hand</p><p> </p><p>Catra growled at her ''look, she's already made things clear, I think you guys can respect that''</p><p>''You stay out of this!'' She glared at Catra ''The last thing a peasant should do is meddle with royalty's affairs''</p><p>Adora snapped ''Don't talk to her like that!'' She snatched her hand away ''And I'll have you know she's a perfect partner for me''</p><p> </p><p>''Again, a peasant is good for a dance or two but it's time you give your heart to someone sensible'' She pulled out a betrothal necklace ''Someone like <em>me</em> ''</p><p> </p><p>Catra's eyes widened</p><p>Adora glared at her ''NO'' She said strictly ''My heart already belongs to her, nothing's gonna change that!''</p><p>Her voice went shrill ''You can't be serious! You'd choose a filthy peasant over a noble? A true Princess would-''</p><p>''If that's what a true Princess is, I'm not one!'' She took Catra's hand ''Now leave us alone before I make you'' People were staring as Adora seethed ''And if I ever hear you talking to her that way again, I'll make you pay''</p><p>Catra looked away as the exchange went on, she just wanted to disappear</p><p>''You Princesses have lost your divine right, mingling with ugly commoners'' She kept her eyes on Catra, who Adora now had her arm around</p><p>''I said <em>leave us alone</em> '' Adora's steel blue eyes pierced hers</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, she begrudgingly walked away, muttering to herself about how She-Ra lost her divinity</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed, ''Hey babe? You wanna go somewhere else?''</p><p>''Yeah'' Catra said hoarsely </p><p> </p><p>She lead Catra to a secluded balcony outside the ballroom, where they could be alone</p><p>It was a few seconds before she saw a small tear run down Catra's cheek</p><p>''Oh, Catra, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you'' She placed a hand on her shoulder ''c'mere''</p><p>She pulled her girlfriend into her arms, circling her back as she ran her fingers through her hair ''Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about''</p><p>Catra had practically lost her voice ''N-no, she's right, whatever I do, I can't be like one of them''</p><p>''No she's not'' Adora pulled her closer ''You don't have to be any of those things for me, I love you, I always will''</p><p>''She said it herself 'look at her' 'filthy peasant' 'Ugly commoner' Adora, that's how they'll always see me, and...that's how they'll always see you'' She whispered, her head pressed into Adora's shoulder</p><p>Adora rubbed circles on her back ''I don't care of they see me that way, If it means I can be with <em>you </em>I can take that and more. Even if the whole world is against you, I'll always be by your side''</p><p>She heard a small sniffle as Catra's tail wrapped around her waist</p><p> </p><p>''Hey'' She pulled away so she could look into her eyes ''You wanna know something?''</p><p>Catra quietly nodded</p><p>''Since...a long time...I always thought of you as the most beautiful girl in the whole universe'' She smiled ''and that never changed''</p><p>Catra's eyes began to shine again</p><p>''And tonight, I was so happy that I was going with you, I love you so much and I couldn't wait to show it. I guess, after all the proposal stuff, it felt good to let people know that I'm already with someone as amazing as you'' She smiled</p><p>Catra didn't know what to say</p><p>She kissed her on the forehead ''you'll always be beautiful to me, okay?''</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly fell back into her embrace, her eyes filling with tears ''Th-thanks, I needed to hear that''</p><p> </p><p>They spent a few more minutes holding each other when the music boomed in their ears again. Adora looked to her</p><p> </p><p>Catra shrugged ''You still wanna dance here with a 'filthy peasant' ? ''</p><p>Adora placed her hand on her waist again ''I wanna dance with <em>my</em> filthy peasant'' She smiled</p><p> </p><p>Catra tried not to laugh as she dipped her again, this time allowing their lips to meet</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And finally, four years after the war, Adora decided to make her own Proposal</p><p> </p><p>Her heart beat out of her chest as she unclipped the gold pin from her belt. She'd bought this tiny box a couple months earlier, perfect for the occasion. She adjusted the wing multiple times before finally clasping it shut</p><p>She and Catra had planned on sneaking up to Castle Brightmoon's roof tonight, just like old times. Going up there was strictly forbidden, but she remembered Glimmer telling her years ago that the view was amazing, it was the perfect place. Catra was the one to suggest going up there, Adora had wanted to stargaze for the longest time but they could never find a truly secluded place or the time. And then she'd said</p><p>''Why don't we just go to the top of here? just you and me, like old times''</p><p>Adora had nodded eagerly, Catra was almost done talking to Glimmer when she'd decided to put her plan into action. She'd planned it for months, every little detail, she just needed a place an a time, and this felt right enough</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, she was gonna propose</p><p> </p><p>She felt an odd lightness in her stomach as she pocketed the box, <em>this was it, she was finally gonna do it</em></p><p>She nearly jumped as Catra opened the door ''Sparkles and Arrow Boy are definitely asleep, we've got a few minutes while the guards change stations, we gotta go <em>now </em>''</p><p>Adora nodded as she followed her out</p><p> </p><p>Catra and Adora dashed through the halls until they reached the garden balcony. From there, they'd hide in the bushes to make sure they weren't followed, after that, they'd scale the building like they used to and make it up to the roof</p><p>Climbing Brightmoon's smooth walls was a challenge in itself, but Catra could do it with ease</p><p>''Hey, we're sneaking up in the dead of night, no glowy eight foot tall ladies!'' She waved her arms as Adora summoned her sword</p><p>Adora looked offended ''I knew that! I was...just gonna use this!'' She turned her sword into a rope</p><p>''Sureeee you were'' Catra said sarcastically ''I'll get to the top, then you throw this to me, and I'll pull you up'</p><p>Adora nodded ''sounds like a plan''</p><p> </p><p>Catra climbed up quickly, it was almost like she was flying across the wall, Adora felt like she could watch her all night</p><p>Once she was on top, she peered her head over the ledge, holding out her hands to catch the rope. Adora threw it across, giving it a few tugs before she began climbing. She hoped she wasn't leaving any footprints on the wall as she scaled the building. She was exhausted as her hands reached over the ledge, they were really high up now. Catra pulled her up by the arms, sighing in relief as she swung her legs over and collapsed on the ground</p><p>''Lets...find an...easier way...next time'' She panted</p><p>''Sounds good to me, Princess'' Catra exhaled ''Are you okay?''</p><p>''Yeah...just let me...catch my breath'' She gasped. Quietly feeling her pocket to make sure the box was still secure </p><p> </p><p>''Wait'' She looked over the ledge ''How are we getting back down?''</p><p>Catra chuckled ''<em>That </em>is a problem for <em>future </em>Catra and Adora ''</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Adora shivered, ''See? I was right, you should've gotten jacket or something'' Catra smirked</p><p>Adora grinned ''Well, we can always huddle up'' She pulled her close</p><p>''You're such a sap'' Catra complained playfully ''But fine'' She pushed herself into Adora's side, nuzzling into her shoulder. Adora could vaguely feel her purring</p><p>She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and taking in her warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, huddled together, on a cold rooftop, under the clear night sky</p><p> </p><p>''You wanna actually look at the stars?'' Catra laughed after a few minutes</p><p>Adora nodded as she turned her head up</p><p> </p><p>''Woahhhh'' She looked in wonder at the thousands of shining lights littering the sky</p><p>Catra was captivated by it, staring in awe as the small lights of different colors twinkled through the night</p><p>They'd never seen stars growing up, granted they hadn't seen a sky that wasn't polluted 24/7, but getting to see them now, together, like this, it was everything Adora dreamed it would be. They were now lying together on the cold roof, looking at the tiny formations they'd make up. Adora was sure she could see the words of the First One's language in some of them</p><p>''You think we've been to that one?'' She pointed at a brighter, orange one right next to Etheria's fourth Moon</p><p>Adora thought for a second ''hmmm, I don't think so, we can ask Entrapta if you want, we can always go there next''</p><p>''Sounds good to me'' Catra replied ''It's been awhile since we've been planet hopping''</p><p> </p><p>Adora had been staring so long now, she could read whole words in there</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, you see that one?''  pointed up ''That's a First One's word''</p><p>Catra looked up curiously ''What's it say?''</p><p>''I think it says'' She squinted her eyes ''Lunch''</p><p> </p><p>Catra laughed, her eyes now darting around to find more formations ''What's that one say?'' she pointed to another cluster</p><p>''That's...'' She tried finding the connection ''Ship...I think''</p><p>''Don't tell Seahawk about it then, he might go up there and burn it'' Catra grinned</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, she asked again ''What's that?'' She pointed to a formation that vaguely resembled a heart</p><p>''I think that's...'' Adora felt a warmth in her chest as she realized it ''It says, 'love' ''</p><p>Catra shifted closer into her arms, purring ''Gross...''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been about two hours now, it must be 4:00 am. Adora grit her teeth, she felt like now was the right time</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, Catra?'' She got up, helping Catra stand</p><p>Catra looked at her in surprise ''We still have an hour before daylight, are we going back down already?''</p><p>Adora tried to keep herself calm as her heart began beating out of her chest ''N-No'' She could feel herself going red again</p><p>''Wait, are you cold?'' She was already removing her jacket ''Here, I can give you this if-''</p><p>''I-I'm fine!'' Adora curled into herself ''No, Catra, really, I'm fine, I just got a little...''</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow ''A little 'what?' Adora, are you sure you're okay? Is your brain damage acting up?''</p><p>''I'm fine, seriously! I just...'' She tried to articulate it ''I've got something to tell you? Ask you? I don't really know how to say it I-'' She was getting more and more flustered by the second</p><p>''Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you can tell me anything, remember?'' Catra tried calming her down, inching toward her</p><p>Adora became even more uneasy, she couldn't remember what she prepared ''Can you just stay still?''</p><p>Catra stopped, standing upright ''Uh, okay?, is this good?"'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded, taking a deep breath, to hell with whatever she prepared, she was speaking from the heart ''Catra...I love you'' she started</p><p> </p><p>''Back when...I left the Horde, you should know, every night of that time, I missed you'' She paused ''I know it's dumb but, Catra, I couldn't sleep, I felt like I'd lost a part of myself, all I could think about was how much I wished you were there''</p><p>Tears welled up in Catra's eyes ''Adora, Adora I'm-''</p><p>''And when Scorpia told me the Fright Zone was destroyed, and you weren't there, I spent ages looking for you, I felt like I'd lost you completely, that I'd never see you again, Catra, that was the scariest time of my life'' She paused ''And when we got you back, and for the first time, I felt like things were looking up, that we could actually stay together, that we really had a chance''</p><p>Catra remained still ''Adora, I'm really-''</p><p>''And then all that heart stuff happened, I didn't know if I'd live or die, and all I could think about was you, that I didn't get to tell you, that you wouldn't be there, that...I'd never got to say goodbye''</p><p>She took her hand ''I got so close to losing you so many times, I'm not gonna lose you again''</p><p>''Every day since then, I'm so glad that I get to wake up next to you, that I get to spend every hour of every day with you, that we get to try all these new things together, that we get to go on all these adventures. Catra, every single day you're with me, I feel like I'm the happiest person in the universe. You're my whole world, and I want that world to be a part of my life...forever''</p><p>''What're you-'' Catra's eyes widened as Adora got down on one knee</p><p>''Catra, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you'' She pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the pin</p><p> </p><p>''Will you marry me?''</p><p> </p><p>Catra's eyes were locked on the pin, fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks, she tried to overpower the lump in her throat</p><p>''Yes! YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!'' She collapsed into Adora's arms, sobbing</p><p>''Hey, hey, shhh'' Adora patted her back, ''deep breaths, it's okay, it's okay''</p><p>Catra held onto her like she was never planning on letting go</p><p> </p><p>Adora sighed in relief ''Was it any good? I tried speaking from the heart and all-''</p><p>Catra kissed her on the cheek ''It was <em>perfect</em>, dummy''</p><p>Adora shakily took the clip out of the box ''Can I...''</p><p>Catra nodded, pulling away, her heart swelled as Adora pinned the wing to her jacket, clasping it shut with a satisfying 'click'</p><p> </p><p>They were officially <em>engaged</em></p><p> </p><p>Adora cupped her face, seeing that smile was worth the wait</p><p>Catra reached up, wrapping her arms around her neck</p><p> </p><p>The two kissed as the first morning moon finally began to rise</p><p> </p><p>''You think we should get down now? Sparkles is in for a huge surprise at breakfast'' Catra asked quietly</p><p>Adora summoned her sword again ''I...might've promised Bow he can do all the planning, make sure you get his face when he sees it''</p><p> </p><p>''Sounds good to me'' Catra replied, taking in the view before climbing back down</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that hurt like hell to make. I watched alot of Harry Potter and Aphmau's Mystreet (on YT) to get some ideas for this and I feel like it turned out pretty good</p><p>Comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>